happiness_pretty_cure_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Awake Pretty Cure!
Awake Pretty Cure! (アウェイク プリキュア！'' Au~eikupurikyua!) is WhiteColor's 7th fan series in this wikia, and her first story with a dark group. The theme is Love, Rivality and Light. Story ''Awake Pretty Cure! Episodes '' After a while in the Mirror Kingdom, the mirror crystals were broken. The Dark Pretty Cures were sleeping. Dark Dream awakened, and she didn't know anything about her past and about everything. The others, the same, because of Shadow, that reborned too, but more evil than before. The Dark Cures transformed into humans, and find out the feelings "friendship, love and kindness", but 3 of them don't started to fight in the good side, starting a rivality, and a new season of Pretty Cure. Characters Cures 'Yumekage Priscilla (梦影プリシラ Yumekage Purishira) She didn't know how to smile, but later was reborn and learn how. She is a bright girl, who loves eating, but she doesn't like school, but study well. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Heartful '''and her theme color is Black and Light Pink. She fights in the good side. Her other form is '''Dark Dream. Akanamida Flare '(アカ涙フレア ''Akanamida Furea) She think that friends are useless, that alone she can do everything she wants. She usually likes to hurt other people and is very selfish. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Summer '''and her theme color is Black and Dark Red. She fights in the dark side. Her other form is '''Dark Rouge. Kiyuki Melody '(キ由紀メロディー ''Kiyuki Merodi) She think that songs are to make she happy, and anyone else. She is very selfish and likes to hurt people. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Supersonic '''and her theme color is Black and Dark Yellow. She fights in the dark side. Her other form is '''Dark Lemonade. Akihara Hannah '(アキ原ハンナ ''Akihara Han'na) She is very kind and calm. First, she thought that protect herself in first place was better, but later she changed her mind. She is still shy, but she wants to protect the others. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Leaf '''and her theme color is black and light green. She fights in the good side. Her other form is '''Dark Mint. Mizukage Catarina (水影カタリーナ '' Mizukage Katarīna'') She is very lonely, always by herself, refuses help from anyone. She is very rich and selfish. She likes to hurt people, like Flare and Melody. Her alter-ego is Cure Ribbon '''and her theme color is black and dark blue. She fights in the dark side. Her other form is '''Dark Aqua. Mascots Migirin '(ミギリン ''Migirin) He is scared of the Pretty Cures who fight in the dark side and is never seen without his brother, Hidarin. He also lives with Priscilla. 'Hidarin '(ヒダリン Hidarin) He is scared of the Pretty Cures who fight in the dark side and is never seen without his brother, Migirin. He also lives with Hannah. Villains 'Shadow '(シャドウ Shadou) The main villain of the series. After being defeated by the Pretty Cure 5, he wants revenge. He also controlled 3 Dark Cures. These being Summer, Supersonic and Ribbon. 'Akanamida Flare ' (アカ涙フレア Akanamida Furea) She think that friends are useless, that alone she can do everything she wants. She usually likes to hurt other people and is very selfish. Her alter-ego is Cure Summer''' and her theme color is Black and Dark Red. She fights in the dark side. Her other form is Dark Rouge. Kiyuki Melody '(キ由紀メロディー ''Kiyuki Merodi) She think that songs are to make she happy, and anyone else. She is very selfish and likes to hurt people. Her alter-ego is '''Cure Supersonic '''and her theme color is Black and Dark Yellow. She fights in the dark side. Her other form is '''Dark Lemonade. Mizukage Catarina (水影カタリーナ '' Mizukage Katarīna'') She is very lonely, always by herself, refuses help from anyone. She is very rich and selfish. She likes to hurt people, like Flare and Melody. Her alter-ego is Cure Ribbon '''and her theme color is black and dark blue. She fights in the dark side. Her other form is '''Dark Aqua. Kuroself '( 黒セルフ ''Kuroserufu) The monsters of tehe series. Allies *Yumehara Nozomi' *'Natsuki Rin ' *'Kasugano Urara ' *'Akimoto Komachi ' *'Minazuki Karen ' Items 'Crystal Catch '(クリスタルキャッチ''Kurisutarukyatchi) The cures' transformation device. The phase is'' Pretty Cure, Light Side! for Priscilla and Hannah, ''Pretty Cure, Dark Side! ''for Flare, Melody and Catarina, and ''Crystal Past! ''for transform into their past forms. 'Crystal Bracelets '(クリスタルブレスレット Kurisutaruburesuretto'') The cures' main weapon. It allow these attacks: *Shining Mirage (Heartful) *Dream Burst (Dream) *Sunlight Spiral (Summer) *Rouge Explosive (Rouge) *Sonic Flash (Supersonic) *Lemonade Strike (Lemonade) *Spring Shower (Leaf) *Mint Spread (Mint) *Hurt Beat (Ribbon) *Aqua Sword (Aqua) *Starblast Jump (Heartful and Leaf) *Starboost Shower (Dream and Mint) *Dark Sparkle (Summer, Supersonic and Ribbon) *Evil Death (Rouge, Lemonade and Aqua) Trivia *This is the first season to have 3 cures fighting in the dark side. *This is the second WhiteColor series to have dark cures! **And her first series to have dark cures from the real anime. *Priscilla and Catarina share a part of their surname, "Kage". Gallery Dark Mint's attack- Spring Shower.png|Dark Mint using Spring Shower, her Cure Leaf form attack. Priscille's first transformation.png|Dark Dream words to Dark Rouge "You still don't trust the friendship's power?" Dark Rouge still believes that friends are unuseful.jpg|Dark Rouge fighting Cure Rouge (flashback) Category:User:WhiteColor Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pretty Cure Fanseries Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fandom Category:Article stubs